Mobility management is a solution for providing a consecutive session or connection to an end user, and can be realized through a host side or a network side. The mobility management of the host side requires a Mobile Node (MN) as a terminal to participate in the mobility management, and in the mobility management of the network side, a mobility agent of the network side participates in the mobility management in place of the MN.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a mobility management system in a conventional art. An MN is connected to a network through an access device. When the MN is connected to an access device 1, the access device 1 acquires a configuration file of the MN from an Authentication, Authorization, and Accounting (AAA) server (not shown in FIG. 1), judges whether the MN is authorized to access a mobility management service according to a user identifier of the MN, and then executes a location updating process to an anchor device 1 in place of the MN, if the MN is permitted to access a mobility management service; after a bidirectional tunnel is established between the access device 1 and the anchor device 1, the access device 1 establishes a data path for the service of the MN. In this case, the access device 1 acquires all the necessary information for simulating a home link of the MN, and informs the MN of a prefix of the home link, so that the MN believes that the MN is always in the same home link wherever the MN is moved.
According to the above manner, when the MN communicates with a Corresponding Node (CN), the anchor device 1, as a topological anchor point of a home prefix of the MN, captures any packet sent to the MN and sends the packet to the access device 1 through the tunnel between the anchor device 1 and the access device 1, and the access device 1 forwards the packet to the MN. When receiving any packet from the MN, the access device 1 sends the packet to the anchor device 1 of the MN through the tunnel between the access device 1 and the anchor device 1, the anchor device 1 receives and sends the packet to an anchor device 2 of the CN, and the anchor device 2 sends the packet to the CN through an access device 2 of the CN.
The inventors found in research that although the above method realizes communication between the MN and the CN, the data transmission path between the MN and the CN is not optimal, as the packet transmitted between the MN and the CN requires two times of encapsulating and decapsulating processes, that is, the transmitted packet requires the encapsulation and decapsulation for the tunnel between the anchor device 1 and the access device 1 of the MN, and the encapsulation and decapsulation for the tunnel between the anchor device 2 and the access device 2 of the CN, so that the route is complicated especially when the anchor devices between the MN and the CN are far away from each other, and thus the data transfer efficiency between the MN and the CN is low.